


Untitled Weechester Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of glitter, Dean thought, little chubby hands holding the glitter glue tube with concentration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Weechester Fic

Lots of glitter, Dean thought, little chubby hands holding the glitter glue tube with concentration. Sammy would love lots of glitter. Blue, green, orange, and gold - no girly colours, Dean thought, screwing his little face up in disgust.

There was a gurgling sound from outside of the small bedroom, and Dean's head shot up quickly, eyes wide.

"Sammy?" he cooed. There was a small giggle, followed by a "Dee!"

Dean grinned, and looked down at the craft paper in front of him. Yep, he thought, that was enough glitter. Dean crawled along the cot bed, away from the bedside table he'd been using as a makeshift table, and dropped to the floor, his creation in hand.

Slowly, Dean tiptoed into the small living area where his baby brother was sat in a baby chair, eyes on the cartoons on the small black and white TV screen. He could still hear the water running in the motel shower, his dad's low voice humming some unknown tune.

"Dee!" Sam crowed, spotting his older brother in the doorway, arms out stretched, hands grabbing.

Dean smiled and toddled forward, climbing up on the worn arm chair by the baby chair.

"Happy Valentines Day Sammy," Dean said bashfully, pushing his little handmade card into Sam's hands.

The little boy stared down at the sparkling paper in his hands, glinting in the dull motel light. Sam stared at the paper for a few seconds before he looked back up, eyes on his older brother, and dropped the paper, hands grabbing for Dean.

Dean grinned and leaned forward, letting Sam wrap his little chubby arms around his neck.

"Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
